Siful Snake
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Draco sabía que no debía meterse con el hijo de Harry, pero... (Doy asco para los resúmenes) DracoxAlbus S. Chan, ¿no te gusta? No entres. Regalo para Nathiiita-DH. Fic participante en el reto "mi amigo invisible tiene fantasías" Slash/


**Hola, lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Cuando había terminado los regalos mi primo de 6 tiro la la y perdí todo, esta reparándose pero no hay esperanzas ;m;. Quería notificarlo, pero estaba empeñada en hacer al menos este. Ya era un borrador en mi tablet,por lo que quizá tenga algún -horror- error de dedo.**

 **En fin, este fic es regalo para Nathiiita-DH:. Muchas gracias por tus regalos, aquí esta el mío. Esperó te guste ;w;**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, si fuera mío mi bella y hermosa y perfecta OTP se habría vuelto cannon (cofcofTomarrycofcof)**

 **Este fic participa en el reto especial "Mi Amigo tiene Fantasías" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Chan (relación de un menor con una mayor), Lemon, y nada más creó.**

 **Lamento mucho en verdad, hice este lo mejor posible, pero si soy sincera, me gustaba más el anterior, era bastante largo y bonito ;m; Pero bueno, no vale la pena llorar sobre la poción derramada. Así que, de corazón, esperó esto guste.**

 **Enjoy~**

Pecado.

Ese era el nombre que recibía la acción que realizabas, y lo sabias, lo sabias muy bien. Pero también sabias que no podías detenerte, tu gran mano acariciando la erizada cabellera negra del niño te lo recordaba.

Pecado

¿Cuando comenzó todo eso? No sabrías cuando decirlo, quizá comenzó la navidad pasada en la que bajo un muérdago le robaste su primera beso a aquel dulce niño, o quizá esta navidad en la que le robaste su primer vez. Quizá el verano pasado en la que sumergías al niño en un mundo donde la inocencia no es permitida, o quizá el verano anterior a ese donde accediste a jugar con él cuando sabias cuán prohibida era esa relación. Quizá en esa primavera donde el padre del niño te pegó al descubrir lo que le hacías a su segundo hijo. Quizá aquel septiembre en el que tus ojos grises se fijaron en los grandes e inocentes ojos verdes del niño...

No.

No hacia falta preguntas.

Ya sabias las respuestas.

Todo comenzó cuando tenías 11 años y te encontraste por primera vez con él, con ese chico que te robo todo suspiro, con ese niño tonto y pequeñajo que tenía un complejo de héroe. No supiste el momento en que el niño te robo todos tus pensamientos, tus suspiros, tus sueños, tus deseos, todo de ti. Quizá desde la infancia donde te contaban los cuentos del valiente héroe que libro a tu padre y al mundo de la oscuridad. Pero tu corazón latía por él.

El gran héroe del mundo.

Pero sabias que era más sencillo hacer que tu padre reconociera a las criaturas como sus iguales o jugar Quidditch montado en dragones que tener la atención de aquel niño.

Y tenías razón.

Él era el héroe, el salvador, un símbolo de la luz. Tu eras una paria, un cobarde, un esclavo.

Pero él te dejó vivir, te dio oportunidades cuando los demás te dieron la espalda. Pero él amaba a esa traidora a la sangre. Y sabias que lo periferias, lo sabias muy bien, y simplemente soportaste porque él merecía felicidad, lo merecía en verdad.

Pero el destino es raro ¿sabías?

Fue en esa fiesta de navidad donde el hijo de tu amor platónico empezó a hablar con tu propio hijo, ya que decidiste seguir con tu vida te casaste sin amar y engendraste un hijo tan parecido a ti, te fijaste cuán parecido era el segundo hijo de aquel que amaste y que ya era hombre, eran como dos gotas de agua, mismo caballo, mismos ojos, mismo todo, y te viste invadido por unas grandes olas de nostalgia.

El niño era inocencia, y no tenía estigmas que le marcarán como su padre, pero llevaba sobre si la cruz del segundo hijo, más pequeña que la cruz de ser el hijo del gran salvador del mundo. La presión opacaba los brillantes ojos verdes.

Tu hijo no podía ver eso, ¿como podría si sólo es un niño? Pero tú entendías algo de eso, por tanto te acercaste a él, pero sin mala intención, podías jurarlo por tu magia, que trajeran el veritaserum si querían, no tenías mala intención, sólo querías consolar al niño que no sabía que necesitaba consuelo.

Tu hijo te dejó con su amigo, ambos Slytherin, porque la chica que le gusta (Una Weasley pensaste con una mueca) había llegado a la estúpida fiesta.

Ambos se centraron en una de las elegantes mesas, tu bebías whisky de fuego y el niño simple cerveza de mantequilla.

Hablaban tranquilamente sobre la escuela o lo que le parecía su casa.

Después de esa fiesta se mantuvieron en contacto. Era increíble ver lo fácil que era hablar con ese niño, que aunque tuviese 11 cortos años de edad parecía ver al mundo de una manera muy madura. Quizá podría ser debido a la fama de su padre, quizá no. ¿Importaba en serio? Después de todo, te engañabas a ti mismo con ese niño.

El tiempo paso y se hicieron buenos amigos, eras el único adulto en el que él podía confiar, su madre era su madre, nunca lo apoyaría de manera imparcial, no podía decirle todo a una mujer que estaría a tu lado en cualquier decisión; tampoco se podía su padre, siempre estaba ocupado en el trabajo y regresaba cansada, sus días libres prefería organizar un pequeño impartido de Quidditch familiar. Y tampoco podía confiar en el resto de los adultos de su gran familia. Tu podías ver el porque.

Pero no estaba mal que confiara en ti, después de todo, las serpientes deben ayudase entere si.

Pero la navidad en el que el niño tenía 13 años... Finalmente lo hiciste.

Lo podías recordar muy bien.

Habías ido juntos Scorpius a una fiesta de navidad en la mansión Potter, tu esposa había decidido pasar las cavidades con su familia en Bélgica. Tu hijo pronto se fue a reunir con sus amigos, el pequeño Albus se acercó a ti a saludarte. Hablaron un poco antes de que Hugo Weasley le hablara.

La fiesta siguió hasta muy pasada la media noche, no tenías ni idea de como los muggles celebraban esas fiestas, pero estabas casi seguro que los regalos no debían abrirse hasta en la mañana. ¿Pero que más daba?

Habías bebido mucho mientras veías al pequeño Albus y a su padre, tan iguales tan distintos.

Pronto la hora de separarse llegó, cada quien debía irse a su casa. Albus quiso ir con ustedes ya que quería pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo.

La esposa de Potter no estaba de acuerdo, pero Harry lo permitió.

Así de esa forma, te apareciste con ambos niños en la mansión Malfoy. Como estabas cansado, de preocupaciones y sueños rotos, te fuiste a dormir.

Entonces todo comenzó.

Sentías unos labios rosar los tuyos, eran pequeños y suaves, tan inexpertos, pero se sentían muy bien. Participaste en el beso, robando el aliento de la otra boca... pero, ¿de quién era?

Abriste pesadamente tus ojos y te apartaste alarmado.

¿Qué hacia Harry Potter en tu cama?

No, no era él, no había cicatriz en la frente, ni un cuerpo muy pequeño para su edad, los resplandecientes ojos color avada kedabra brillaban del deseo del que los de Harry carecían.

—¿Albus? —preguntaste sin saber muy bien que hacer.

El niño se acercó de nuevo, subiéndose sobre ti, pasando sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello.

Sin darte respuesta te volvió a besar.

Sabias que estaba mal, que lo del año pasado fue un error, lo sabias, pero que poco te importaba ahora.

Quizá culparías al alcohol al día siguiente, quizá al deseo reprimido de años y años, quizá los nuevos sentimientos que te despertaba ese niño tan igual y tan diferente de su padre.

Pero, ¿qué más daba?

Pronto devorabas la boca del niño, una de tus manos paso a su nuca para profundizar, sabias que Albus buscaba algo de ti, y ya que tanto lo quería, se lo darías. Al infierno con las consecuencias.

Los besos se hacían profundos profundos y difíciles para el niño, por lo que le dejabas respirar de vez en vez. Una de tus manos empezaba a acariciar el trasero del niño (quien dio un pequeño brinco ante tal acción) y tu otra mano empezaba a desabotonar la camisa del menor.

El niño temblorosamente empezó a desabrochar tu pijama (¿en que momento te lo pusiste? Su inexperiencia era un buen incentivo a corromper la pureza del hijo de aquel que jamás pudiste tener.

Pronto las ropas se deslizaron a algún lugar de la habitación, ambos desnudos, ambos entregados al placer.

Albus acariciaba tu cabello mientras suspiraba de placer, tu acariciabas su joven cuerpo, que aunque de un niño, ya con pequeños músculos esculpiéndose en él, gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Su cuello era suave, y al besarlo sus jadeos eran mayores.

Tus manos pasaron a acariciar el plano pecho tan diferente pero cientos de veces mejor que el tu esposa. Acariciando las tetillas, retorciendo al menos en el placer.

Este también quería participar, así que, con manos dulcemente temblorosas, empezó a acariciar tu cuerpo, lo permitiste, como una exploración mutua.

Nuevamente le besabas con pasión, acariciando su ya erecto pene, tan joven, tan delicioso, tan tuyo.

Bombeando rápidamente mientras le besabas el menor llego rápidamente al orgasmo en tu mano.

Pero no ibas a parar.

Lo tendrías todo antes de quedarte con nada.

Acariciaste la entrada de Albus, este se removió incómodo, pero lo calmabas con besos.

Un dedo cubierto del espeso semen del mago más joven fue introducido en la fruncida cantidad.

Tus labios no dejaban de repartir besos mientras el dígito se abría paso en las entrañas que reclamarías tuyas.

Uno, luego dos tijereteando al rededor, un tercero después, y luego de algunos minutos de preparación lo juzgaste listo al verlo mover las caderas para tener mejor contacto.

Retiraste los dedos, Albus grupo de frustración, y eso te hizo volver a la realidad.

—Esto no esta bien —dijiste con voz descompuesta, arrepentido de lo que hacías.

Miraste al rostro de Albus, esa mirada suplicante fue tu fin. Los ojos verdes bañados en deseo, el suave sonrojo decorando la joven faz, el plano pecho subiendo y bajando en busca de oxígeno. No podías resistirte a ese niño.

Le besaste mientras te introducidas en él. Los quejidos de dolor de Albus los calmabas con besos profundos y caricias placenteras.

Al fin estaban unidos.

El menor paso su manos alrededor de tu cuello, besándote, buscando calmar el dolor, cuando él creyó que era suficiente empezó a mover sus caderas. Y tu correspondiste con gusto.

Una y otra vez te hundías en esa exquisita estreches, escuchando tu nombre de pila salir en fuertes gemidos del niño frente a ti. No te quedabas atrás, gimiendo de vez en vez el nombre de Albus.

Sentías que pronto llegarías al orgasmo, así que comenzaste a maaturbar al menos, el cual ya gritaba del placer. Merlín, ojalá Scorpius no oyese nada, pero ¡Moldred! Que bien se sentía.

Albus llegó rápido al orgasmo, tu embestiste un poco más al joven cuerpo antes de correrte en su interior.

La primera vez.

Luego de eso siguieron más, el niño era ávido por el conocimiento, pronto sería un experto. También era especial, logró hacer que dejarás de buscar a Harry Potter en cada reunión familiar para buscar al pequeño Albus.

Hasta que un día Harry los encontró.

Fue un feo conflicto, gracias a Hermione (la voz de la razón) la cosa no término en un duelo.

Pero quedarías nuevamente sólo y destrozado. Incluso serias abandonado por Scorpius que te miraba con asco por corromper a su pequeño mejor amigo.

Pero descuida, no estarás sólo, después de todo, nosotros los Slytherin siempre logramos lo que queremos.

¿No es así, tío Draco?

 **Para aclarar, Albus esta relatando todo (lol)**

 **Esperó les haya gustado, aunque fuera un poco a la carrera, sobretodo esperó te gustara a ti Nathiiita-DH:. Lamento mucho que sdea tan corto, el original estaba un poco mejor, pero algún día te haré uno mejor que este.**

 **Sobre el Harmione no estoy segura de poderlo terminar (soy mala en el sexo hetero lol), pero también algún día lo tendrás!**

 **Por cierto, ame los fics que me dedicaste, muchas gracias!**


End file.
